


Blood / Sugar / Sex / Magick

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dress Up, Everybody's 18 or over, Excuse Plot(tm), F/F, Futanari, Master/Pet, More like master/doll but w/e, Power Imbalance, Sexual Roleplay, Teledildonics, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires stand for drugs because they're having sex and so can't be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: Wangari is completely a vampire and she gon' get her sex on to-night.  End of plot summary.Part 1: Joanna.Part 2: Lotte.Part 3: Jasminka.Part 4...?





	1. Can't you see we got a good thing here?

"Nine o'clock," Kimberly said, not looking at the clock. "Sunset."

The journalism room was a windowless place in the heart of the occult English and student relations building of Luna Nova, the walls bare, aged concrete run through with pipes, old computers and aging printers jammed into nooks. One nook held Joanna and Kimberly's bunk beds. Kimberly lay on the top bunk, reading an old, well-read issue of High Times; Joanna sat on the bottom bunk, gazing at the darkroom. She squeezed her legs tight. She balled up her feet, her socks brushing against the rug thrown over the smooth concrete floor.

"She's taking a minute," Joanna said.

"It _always_ takes a minute, Christ," Kimberly said.

"I know. I just, you know, kinda, like, uh, I, uhm, I kinda like to... like to point it out..."

"Obviously." Kimberly licked her finger and turned the page to an essay about how the U.S. government was suppressing a hemp-based gasoline substitute.

It was another long few minutes until the knob on the door to the darkroom turned. Joanna inhaled sharply and sat up straight, combing her hair in place. The door creaked open, and Wangari stepped through.

Freshly awake, her skin was still ash-gray, her eyes half-closed, her movement stiff. "Mmmhr." She cricked her neck, a sound much louder than it should be, were she alive. "Evening. What'd I miss?"

"Since you took your nap at three thirty," Kimberly said, not looking away from her magazine, "absolutely nothing of interest happened in Luna Nova except Akko tripped over a rock and decided to go to bed early herself. She's sleeping in Diana's room tonight."

"Mhm." Wangari rubbed her arms, squeezing her flexed muscles. Blood filled them jot by jot, her skin brightening to its normal milk chocolate color. " Anything about Lotte, or Sucy?"

"Sucy's spending the evening in Blytonbury," Kim-Kims said. "Tonight Lotte and Annabel are, quote unquote, 'teleconferencing,' in the Akko-Lotte-Sucy dorm room."

Wangari smiled. "So she's good for a guest. Anybody else?"

"Amanda and Constanze are with Sucy. I can only _imagine_ what sort of debauchery they're getting up to." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, then I've got my dance card to fill up... ahh." She stood tall and cracked her back. "Ooh, _damn_ , that was crunchy. I think I'm gonna need a top-up before..."  She deepened her voice for effect. "I go out this evening for pleasure." She winked at her pet. "The night is still young, Joanna. And your boss needs a drink."

"Yes, m'am!" Joanna said, bolting up straight and began unbuttoning her vest. Her hands were trembling, drawing the act out, and she hated every second her body refused to be precise. She felt like crying; she glimpsed up at Wangari and saw the look in her eyes, not boredom or disappointment but anticipation. Keep it together, she thought; keep it together for the master. She seized the last button and nearly tore her shirt open gliding it free. She dropped her shirt and yanked her undershirt off, dropping it to the floor; she flung her belt away and stumbled forward as she unlatched her skirt.

All the while, Wangari took a seat on her bed, watching her from behind as at last she dropped her panties to her ankles and stepped out of them, one foot at a time. She nudged her clothes under her bed with her blue-over-the-calf-sock-clad feet and turned to face her master.

"Looking good," Wangari said, and pat her lap. Obligingly, Joanna lay across her legs. Joanna was soft, the muscles of her back and shoulders pliable, her breasts soft and small and doughy with bright nipples stiff as pebbles. Her legs were toned, firm and strong from keeping up with the master when she did her reporting. Her glasses were fogged with hot, perverse breath. Her long dark hair pooled behind her head.

Wangari stroked her head, just behind her headband. "You're my favorite blood doll, Joanna."

"Thank you, boss," Joanna said. She clenched her thighs tight around her dripping-wet vagina. "I'm ready," she said. "Please..."

Wangari slid a hand under Joanna, onto her back, and pushed her up with no visible effort, no straining of muscles, no hint of exertion. "Mm." Wan's mouth tingled. She kissed Joanna's neck and scented the blood pulsing to her head. Joanna's young body was a web of hot fresh blood, vital and hot and red. So very red. Her incisors pressed against her tongue. "Haaaah..."

Joanna tilted her head towards her master. She felt her neck throb where Wangari liked to bite. There were no visible marks, but her body knew what was happening and responded in kind. Wangari licked her neck and the heat and wetness made her nearly faint outright, her skin tingling. Wangari opened her mouth wide, her fangs glinting if not in the light than in Joana's dreams, and she bit.

Joanna gasped. Wangari's venom was icy cold; she could feel it travel up her neck and into her head as her master held her in place, fangs buried in her flesh. Time slowed. Joanna's eyes were wet and flowing and her heart was pounding and it hit her at last, the full force of the drug. She'd had orgasms before, yes, not infrequently, and this was a force that made orgasm feel like a reclining in a fold-up chair. The feeling came and stayed and it didn't go away, and as she was locked in place Wangari began to drink.

Wangari had been dead long enough that blood was more than the taste of iron and copper. Joanna's blood was _auburn_ , warm and comforting, like falling leaves and hot apple cider with a dash of whisky. Joanna writhed in her grasp, whimpering, babbling to herself; Wan propped her feet up on the side of the bed, lifting Joanna's body to hers, and so she drank, and drank, and drank.

Kimberly pinched her shoulder, and Wangari raised her head, panting, blood trickling from her fangs and lips. Joanna fell limp in her arms, blood streaming down her neck and chest. Kimberly pressed her fingers into Wangari's blonde, fan-shaped afro and steered her face back down. The undead licked the neat punctures on her blood doll's neck, then lapped up the brilliant glistening blood from her frost-paled skin, starting from a pool in her clavicle.

Joanna struggled to lift her head. "Wh... Wangari?" she said. Through the haze of blood loss, through the orgasm, through the venom lifting her to heaven. "Was I delicious?"

Wangari sucked where her neck met her shoulders.  Some semblance of restraint had returned at last. "Mm-hm." She glanced up at her doll, her eyes shining crimson in the dim light. "As always."

"Thank you," Joanna said, and slumped into a deep sleep.

"I got 'er, boss," Kimberly said, heading to the minifridge and pantry where she kept stocked on oranges and raisins. "You go do you."

"Absolutley," Wangari said, rising to her feet, carrying Joanna in her arms. She kissed her behind her ear, licking her faintly-stained neck once more. "Sweet little dolly. Rest up. I'll be drinking you again before long." She set her back in her bed, running her hand down her nude body one last time before leaving. The icy concrete bit into her bare feet, invigorating her. "See you soon, Kimberly."

"Sure," Kimberly said, cutting an orange into slices.


	2. Everybody's pet, just as long as I sing

At eight o'clock, Lotte was fresh from the showers, wrapped in her favorite pink bathrobe and waiting for Akko to leave.

"That rock hella shocked me, bro," Akko said, nursing a healing potion. "I think somebody tied a battery to it or something. And this potion tastes like pencil shavings smell. It's just not my day."

Lotte smiled and gave her a sympathetic hug. "Go be with Diana, she'll help you feel... actually, why are you drinking that potion, anyway? Diana's a healer."

"Nurse Horowitz said to," Akko grumbled. "You don't say no in front of her."

Eventually, Akko left, and Lotte could prepare, at last, for the very important phone call. Well, live hail over her viewing globe, but whatever. Step one, she dropped her bathrobe to the ground, because it made her feel sexy and alive to suddenly drop every stitch of clothing. Step two: conjure a bunch of paintbrush spirits. Step three: apply makeup while the spirits did their work with the special paint. Step four: dress up.

She secured her stockings in place with a satisfying elastic snap and couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't been able to stop since... well, since she woke up. She was _incalculably_ excited. She put her bathrobe up and removed the panel over her secret stash in the closet. She slid the little black bag out and opened it and laid out a velvet towel. She arranged her lovely little mistress's tools on it. All clean, all charged.

And soon she pulled up a chair, set her viewing globe on the desk, adjusted her skirt, and cast the last spell.

The viewing globe's image snapped into clarity. Annabel Creme sat in a plush leather chair, dressed--naturally--in a long black dress with fine gold embroidery and lines of white lace, her whole body framed by her voluminous blonde hair draped behind her chair and to her sides. Her arms were crossed in her lap. On a small table next to her were a glass of red wine, a smoldering _culebra_ -style blunt--three cigars filled with Sunset Sherbert weed, twisted around each other and tied securely with lengths of twine, meant to be opened and shared and which she was smoking as a single unit--and a remote control. Behind her, in the darkness of her study, lurked feminine shapes, servants waiting a cue.

"Good evening, Little Lotte," Annabel said. She reached for her triple cigar. "How's my marionette tonight?"

"I'm feeling wonderful, my beautiful master," Lotte said in a practiced cheerful, clipped monotone. I'm fee-ling won-der-ful. It matched her own look quite well.

Lotte was dressed and made up like a marionette (tonight; if she felt more like a doll, she omitted the strings). Speaking of: four strings were attached to the ceiling, rising from her wrists and ankles. She wore a soft blue dress, pinched at the waist and with a knee-length skirt, red with gold detailing on the hem and sleeves, a white faux-fur shawl about her shoulders. Her legs were clad in translucent red stockings; her feet were nested in modest dark-blue pumps. Black body paint ringed her wrists, the joints of her fingers, her knees and ankles, a line down either side of her mouth to her chin; she had painted even more, all to give the impression of a doll's joints. She blinked as little as possible and her inviolate smile was uncannily inanimate.

"You're looking wonderful, dolly," Annabel said, taking a long drag from her blunt. She held her hit in for a good long time and let it out in a plume of white smoke. "Ahhh... Lotte, stand for the master, won't you?"

"Yes, master!" Lotte said; she swiveled to a standing position with only movement in her knees and hips.

"Good. Turn around."

Lotte did, with minute twists of her feet and hips, her skirt and shawl swirling.

Annabel hummed. "Yes, good. Let's inspect your joints. Tug up your sleeve, if you will."

"Yes, master." Lotte held out her arm and slid her sleeve up her arm, bunching it past her elbow. Her makeup was holding tight so far. This makeup was advertised as sex-proof, but she couldn't find out what magnitude of sex the manufacturers considered it proof to. She flexed her arm and her fingers, showing a wide range of motion.

"Other sleeve... good. Let's see those legs, dolly."

"Yes, master!" Lotte said, leaning over and hiking up her skirt to just above the hem of her stockings. She planted her left foot on the chair, inner thigh facing Annabel. Faintly visible through the fabric were a pair of fine pinprick-shaped scars, a souvenir of their first meeting. "Am I appealing to you, master?"

"You always are, Lotte. Pardon for rushing through the formalities, dolly, but after two weeks of delay I'm terribly pent up. Won't you show me what pretty panties you have on?"

"Yes, master!" Lotte said, nearly gasping, turning away from her, bending nearly in half at the hips, and holding up her skirt proudly, displaying her modest pink lace panties.

She heard Annabel laugh, a disbelieving, delighted laugh. "Oh, you silly doll. My little puppet. That doesn't match at all. You don't have pink anywhere else on that body of yours, do you?"

"I do have pink on my body, master! It's just under my clothes, not over."

Creaking leather sounded through the globe; the master was leaning closer. "Let's see these pink parts, dolly. Remove your panties, please."

"Yes, master~" With a little legerdemain--that is, taking a moment to pinch the magic string on her wrists onto her skirt instead, an obvious move that Annabel didn't mind at all--she mystically suspended the hem in midair, so her master had a clear view of her marionette hooking her thumbs into her underwear. Being a good dolly, Lotte only wiggled a little bit to clear her panties over her hips, her small, trim butt coming into view a finger's width at a time. She held her breath as the band passed in front of her nethers and was thankful Annabel hadn't seen the blush overtaking her face. It might break living-doll suspension-of-disbelief.

"I see my marionette hesitate. Are you being cheeky, little lady?"

"No, master!" Lotte said, and she slipped her underwear off. Her panties slid down her slim legs with no particular effort, and so she was in full view.

Annabel made a satisfied sound. "Let's take a look inside. The tradesman's entrance first, if you please..."

"Yes, master," Lotte said, and felt for her anus, spreading it open with two fingers.

"Good, good. Very healthy. Now, let's see how your doll parts are faring."

"Yes, master." She switched hands, felt her fine blonde pubic hair glide beneath her fingers, and pulled open her labia, and Annabel was looking, she had to see everything, she could just explode from happiness--

"Yes, your doll parts are in top form," Annabel said, excitement creeping into her cultured tone. "But let's see how sensitive they are. Turn to me, dolly, and show me what feels the best. With your hands, first."

"Yes, master!" Lotte stood straight, her skirt still hanging in space, and with a few other subtle tricks (taking the strings in hand and awkwardly shuffling 180 degrees while holding the hem of her skirt up, cursing every second of delay) took a seat while her magic strings held up her skirt-hem.

Annabel puffed on her blunt, expression painstakingly neutral, but her legs were moving under her skirt. Lotte wondered what she could have under there--what could be buzzing inside her, or if she was just squeezing her thighs together.

It was very easy for Lotte to keep her giant smile pasted on her face.

She spread her legs and never broke eye contact with Annabel as she touched herself, running her pointer and middle finger up and down her wet labial lips. "It feels good, master," she said, gently pushing her finger onto her clit. "Very responsive."

"Good..." Annabel said. "Let's see you go deeper."

"Yes, master," Lotte said, and spread her vagina again with her right hand. Shivering, she ran her finger along the pink, dripping inner lips. "It's, aaah, it's very slippery, master. It makes me feel very happy when I touch this part..." She swirled her finger around a patch near her entrance, one that made her wince for how pleasant it was.

"I bet it feels better inside, Lotte. One finger, to the knuckle, if you please."

"Yes, master," Lotte said. In spite of her collection of toys, she seldom penetrated herself, usually content to rub one against her clit until she came--or vibrate if Sucy and Akko were dead asleep or elsewhere, so there was no risk of getting discovered. Going inside was always a monumental thing, done only when she was maximally horny... or her beautiful master asked. So she held her breath and slipped her fingertip inside.

Her thighs closed around her hand reflexively. She gasped.

"It does feel better, doesn't it?" Annabel said. "Deeper, doll."

"Yes, master," Lotte said, and kept working her finger in. She'd nearly gotten up to the second joint when her finger pressed into the most sensitive place inside herself and she nearly doubled over. "Ahhh I'm sorry master it's just, it's just..."

"You're putting on a good show, doll. Don't be ashamed," Annabel said. "Besides, your new friend is going to be going deeper anyhow."

"My..." Lotte said, and only then did she feel the presence behind her.

"Evenin'," Wangari said, and Lotte yipped and nearly fell out of her chair. She looked over her shoulder and beheld Wangari, lithe, tensed like a compressed spring, leaning against the bunkbed. "You really should lock the door, you know that?"

"H-hello," Lotte said, legs clamped around her hand as if that would hide what she was doing. "I, uhhhhm, I don't think we've been formally introduced before!"

"Wangari of Mamuwalde, school reporter. I've reported on you a few times. You're neat. I remember when you snuck off to go see Annabel Creme for the release of Night Fall 365." She stepped closer. "You weren't quite the same when you came back. Your eyes were dilated, your mood elevated... your blood thinner. I could smell it." She licked her lips. "You have such sweet-smelling blood, Lotte."

"Master... she's a vampire, too?"

"She is," Annabel said. "I've vetted her _thoroughly_. Did you know she's a prince?"

Lotte's eyes conspired to get wider. "She is?!"

"Mm-hm," Wangari said, stretching. Her navel peeked in the gap between her uniform's shirt and her skirt. "Royalty by adoption, you could say. Of course, your lovely patron here's the next best thing to royalty among the dead."

"Ah, I just write books that make heaving mountains of money," Annabel said, before taking a long drag on her culebra. "And I just make love to beautiful women," she said, breathing a cloud of smoke. "I can't be there to taste you in person, Lotte, so please, enjoy this lovely guest's fangs. ... And lovely guest, remember what belongs to me."

"Of course," Wangari said, stepping closer yet. "I'll feed strictly from the wrist. I promise."

Lotte turned around on her chair, hand out of herself at last. "Hello," she said. "I-i-i-it's good to m-meet you--I mean--oh--"

Wangari shushed her and leaned in. "You're Annabel Creme's new blood doll, aren't you? That means you get the VIP treatment. Cherish this, it's not often I drink from someone who doesn't become mine." She popped her fang and, ever-so-softly, bit down on Lotte's ear, the fang punching clean through; the startled, ecstatic squeal Lotte made was the most lovely thing she'd heard in a minute. "Tell me what you like, dolly," she breathed into Lotte's ear.

* * *

Lotte stood on her hands with a lot of help from the magic strings now attached to her ankles. Her legs were spread as wide as she could manage, her skirt hanging down past her waist. She heard Wangari fiddle with one of her devices as her mistress whispered instructions and it made her dizzy with anticipation. (On top of the normal dizziness, anyhow.)

"Here," Wangari said, stepping between Lotte and the viewing globe. Wangari had taken a moment to strip naked at Lotte's insistence; her dark-skinned body was slim, gently toned, lithe like a snake. Her small breasts had tan nipples, perky and small. Her pubic hair was shaved to a fine blonde stubble; Lotte imagined it would be bristly if she touched it. There was a single dark puncture mark near the boundary of Wan's pelvis and left leg. Lotte fought the urge to kiss it.

A few inches from that mark was Wangari's penis, conjured by a spell, also at Lotte's insistence. She fought the urge to kiss that, too. Her master was going to use a toy on her, after all; it would not do for the guest to mimic the master. (And besides, Lotte was bisexual, and dicks were in short supply in Luna Nova. Wangari offered her one--why turn it down?) It was half-erect, growing steadily as Wangari toyed with her.

Lotte felt a familiar toy press against her anus. It was a magitech sex toy in two pieces: a bright red ring, adjustable in size, that held tight to her skin, and a vibrator a good seven inches long, smooth and untextured, and a matching red in color. The ring held the vibrator in place against the will of gravity, the tip just barely pressed against her entrance, slick with lubricant the ring rubbed onto the toy.

Even thinking about how the toy worked made her dizzy, even moreso than standing on her hands did. She could feel her strength start to give out completely when Wangari walked behind her.

Wangari picked her up by the hips with no real exertion, thumbs on her painted hip joints. She lifted her 'til she was eye to eye with her viewing globe. She saw Annabel master on the globe, standing in her chair stark naked. Her small body was smooth, her chest flat as a plane and marred by a single dark puncture over her heart. She lacked muscle; her belly had a pudge to it like rising dough. Lotte had touched her belly before; it was warm and soft and ticklish, and it made her heart glad to see such an old and strong dead thing giggle and fuss at her touch.

Annabel huffed with the small exertion of fitting a strap-on, the belt of which peeked under her doughy belly pudge. "There..." Annabel said, and touched the tip of the strap-on's dildo. It was an exact match for the vibrator posed to enter Lotte. "Are you ready, little dolly?"

"Yes, master!" Lotte said. "I've never been more ready!"

"Good. Be sure to show our guest a good time." Annabel whistled, and one of her blood dolls crawled up, a dark-skinned beauty wearing only a blindfold, half-hidden by a cascade of densely-curled shoe-polish-colored hair. The ghostly marks of countless feedings dotted her skin like paired freckles. Her blood doll shook her rear for the camera; encircling her own anus was a smooth red ring, matching the ring holding Lotte's toy in place. "Rest assured, pet, I'll show you a good time as well. Wangari, you may face her away from the camera now..." She triple-checked her strap-on.

"Of course, yon ancient of days," Wangari said, righting Lotte with a heart-stopping twirl. She waited a moment, feeling Lotte swoon in her grasp. "Ready, babe?"

"I am," Lotte said, starry-eyed. "Please, be gentle. I'm just a porcelain doll."

"...porcelain dolls don't have joints, though?" Wangari whispered, turning Lotte to face her, the strings attached to her ankles twisting together overhead. "Plus, if you're a doll, what's with the strings?"

"Porcelain is sexier than wood," Lotte said, "which is as sexy as plastic, both of which are... sexy. And the strings... are... they're a metaphor..."

"Alright. Not my place to ask, pardon me." Wangari got a good grip on her butt, squeezing the cheeks teasingly, and licked her blushing face. Lotte balanced on her hands with no real effort on Wangari's part, like she really was a doll. "Sitting or standing, babe?" Wangari said.

"S... standing, please..." Lotte said.

"Got it." She pressed her penis, maybe six inches long, rigid and hot as unquenched steel, against Lotte's thigh. "You're dripping on the floor, Lolo. You're a dirty little dolly, aren't you?" She smiled at her, wide, fangs deployed. "A pretty little slut for little blonde queens and big brown princes." She let the silence speak for her, the air still enough for the soft _plip_ s of Lotte's juices splashing on the floor to echo in her ears.

"The master demands only the best," Lotte said. Her practiced in-character smile was starting to wane, trying to turn into a needy panting. "Do you want... what would please you, prince?"

Wangari glanced behind her to the small figure on the viewing globe. "How's about you kiss my princely cock, dolly?"

Annabel gestured vaguely: I'll allow it.

"Yes, your highness!" Lotte said.

"How about..." Wangari said, "'my prince?'"

"My..." Lotte said.

Annabel gave a soft but firm thumbs-down.

"Nevermind," Wan said. "But... how 'bout 'majesty?'"

Annabel shrugged and tilted her thumb upwards.

"'Majesty' would be just great," Wangari said, pinching Lotte's silky behind between her thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, your majesty," Lotte said, and Wangari threw her high enough that she briefly feared she'd hit the ceiling; Wan caught her under her arms as gravity caught up with her, her legs still high in the air thanks to the magic strings. With deliberate slowness, lowered 'til her face was level with Wangari's erection.

Six inches sounded good and manageable in her head. Most of her toys were fifteen centimeters or bigger, even if she rarely used them at greater than half their length. A toy, though... a toy was not a penis, proud, gently curved, with a clean, musky scent to it, twinged with the rainy perfume of ongoing enchantment. She didn't realize she was staring until Wangari pressed the tip into her cheek, rubbing it in.

"Having second thoughts, dolly~?" Wangari said.

"Not at all, your majesty," Lotte said, and closed her eyes and fumbled Wan's penis around with her face 'til at last her lips were aligned with the cleft underside of its head. She kissed it, as requested, leaving a faint smear of pearl-colored lipstick.

"Don't be shy..." Wangari said.

Lotte kissed down the prince's length, feeling the warm, firm skin of her lover's erection press against her nose and forehead. When she reached as far down as she dared, she felt a drop of precum press into her forehead and dribble down. "You're so excited, your majesty," Lotte said, swooning. "I'm so glad a simple doll like myself cou--"

Annabel's teledildonic toy entered her. Not too far--five or so centimeters, maybe--but enough to still her breath. "Oh..." Lotte said, small, like a little bird might. She froze in place. The dildo wasn't vibrating yet, but it was inside her, inside her, the slippery tip easing into her, stretching her out, readying her for so much more stimulation. It wasn't even vibrating yet. Lotte's attempt at straight-faced dollyness fell away. She made noises, warbling little moans, and she shivered in delight. Her dribbling fluids spattered drop by drop onto the hardwood.

Wangari hiked her up, catching her by the calves, and again, by the thighs. She reached for Lotte's hand and Lotte obligingly kept her leg in the air as the prince tied her wrists to her ankles She hung from the ceiling like a tangled marionette, her arms and legs held out to the side such that she was face to face with the prince, and her wrists and calves were in easy reach of her fangs. Wangari rested her erection on Lotte's dripping wetness. "You know," Wan said, "dicks are fun. You barely have to prime the pump and they're ready to go." She thrust up, teasing Lotte's pearly clit with her cockhead. She looked over Lotte's shoulder at her viewing globe. "Are you doing well, Annabel?"

"I am," Annabel said, and Lotte fought the urge to crane her neck to see what she was doing as her master plunged deeper into her asshole.

Wangari kept grinding against her vaginal lips, giving her a fanged smirk. Lotte's legs and small, firm rear tensed, the smooth plastic dildo filling her up inch by inch until at last the entirety was inside her. The soft, husky moans of Annabel's other blood doll played from the viewing globe.

"Annabel Creme," Wangari said, "may I begin to fuck your doll in earnest?"

Lotte heard the sound of a small plastic object briefly scraping along wood. The sound of a drawn remote. "You haven't begun yet?" Annabel said. Her surprise sounded legitimate.

"Seemed rude to not let you go first," Wangari said.

"You're a rose among thorns," Annabel said, and Lotte heard the click of the remote three whole seconds before it would transmit through the viewing globe and turn on her vibrator. In that three seconds Wangari slipped herself inside Lotte's vagina, easily gliding in a few inches before yanking Lotte down by the hips, impaling her on her shaft just as the vibrator hummed to life.  
The feeling was almost too much. Lotte's perception slipped; one moment she was aware of Wangari gliding into her, and the next she was caught between two lovers, filled to the brim.

Wangari's hands clamped around Lotte's hips, the nails cutting little crescents into Lotte's pale skin; she pulled her down onto her cock as she thrust upward, filling her to the hilt with gentle, superhuman flexes of her hips and ass. Wangari panted, biting Lotte's shoulder; she felt Wangari's fangs press into her skin through her dress, not quite piercing the fabric. "Fuck," she said into Lotte's shoulder, "you're so fucking _tight_..." Annabel was more patient; as Wangari pounded her like a sex toy, Annabel glided in and out, in and out, in a leisurely rhythm. The blood doll's moans resounded through the viewing globe, shuddering and shaking at Annabel's attentions. Annabel herself took long drags from her culebra, which was inching down at last to triple stubs, and kept her pace even, perfect, unrelenting.

Lotte whimpered, Lotte sighed, and she could stay in character no longer. She screamed in delight, a sound that must surely have reverberated out into the hallway. Wangari responded by taking her head in hand and pressing her screaming mouth onto one of her small breasts. Lotte's scream trailed into a needy whimper as she sucked Wangari's breast, her tongue lapping the dark, softly-textured nipple and lips locked around soft brown skin.

"Bite me," Wangari said, invitingly. She slowed her manic thrusting at last, though her hips still pumped Lotte fuller, faster, than her master did.

"Mmph..."

"Go on. Make me bleed. Taste infinity."

Lotte nibbled her. She couldn't muster the conviction to bite harder.

"Not a biter... how sad." Wangari chuckled as she stroked Lotte's short hair. "But I am." She licked Lotte's bound wrist.

Lotte made a desperate little sound. She spoke soft, pleading nonsense, lips still locked on Wangari's breast.

Wangari touched her fangs with her tongue. They were sharp and slick with venom. "Annabel Creme, may I kindly take a drink?" She licked Lotte's left wrist; she felt a vein rise, pulsing with life. Hot red life.

Annabel tapped her ashes into the shattered plate of a human skull, recognizable by the partial eye sockets. "Thou may."

Lotte whimpered. She struggled in her restraints; after a moment she let go of Wangari's nipple and lay her head on the prince's chest. "Please... can you hold me?"

Wangari shrugged. "Of course." She let Lotte's ass slip from her grip and pulled out of her--her penis pulsing from being denied so close to orgasm. She hooked her arm around Lotte's back, between her back and her bound arms. With her other hand, she took Lotte's. "Squeeze..." she said.

Lotte did, clenching her hand around the prince's. The vein in her wrist popped.

Wangari opened her mouth, fangs glistening, and bit. Lotte screamed again, muffling it as best she could against Wangari's breastbone. Blood trickled into Wan's mouth, venom pumping into Lotte's system, her blood thinning and flowing free.

Lotte breathed, feeling the familiar chill of venom coursing through her veins. She had only been bitten a few times but she swore she could feel the venom travel through her, swimming down her arm, to her shoulder, up her neck--

In perfect synchronization, Annabel thrust suddenly into her blood doll, and the vibrator in turn stuffed Lotte down to the base as the drug hit her brain.

Every muscle in Lotte's body clenched, every muscle aflame with delight. Wangari was drinking her, gulping her down, her blood (not that sweet Lotte knew) redolent of cardamom and ginger and vanilla _and copper and iron and wet red life_ \--

Trapped between two bursting orgasms, her consciousness slipped and her senses faded to a warm black haze.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in Sucy's bed, on her side. She was woozy, but happy, the ghost of her orgasm haunting her body, the venom making her feel leaden and pliable and pleasantly sleepy. What woke her up, she realized, was Wangari finishing masturbating onto her face, hot jets of semen spurting across her glasses and her colorless cheeks. "Huhhh..." Lotte said, pleasantly surprised.

Wangari cooed and propped herself up on the wall. Her little breasts hung over Lotte, still damp from her mouth's attentions. With a soft descending tone the tangle of magic giving Wangari a penis faded and green light sublimated male genitalia to female. "Thanks for the ride, babe," she said.

"Thank you, prince," Lotte said, through lips that felt thick and nearly glued shut, "for the... the delights."

On the viewing globe, Annabel reclined in her chair, her face smeared with blood, her well-fucked blood doll sprawled over her. She was small enough and her blood doll large enough barely more than her head was visible. "Thank you kindly for making my thrall's evening pleasant, Wangari."

"And thank you in turn for letting me take my pleasure," Wangari said, licking her lips. "Long nights and dark days to you, Creme."

"Long nights to you, prince," Annabel said, and the viewing globe dimmed.

Wangari sauntered to the door and opened it, not minding that she was still naked. Kimberly stepped in, a small grocery bag in her hand. "'ey," she said. "I brought oranges and cookies."

"Hooray~" Lotte said, just having the strength and motivation to lift her head. She felt a drop of stickiness drip from one of her forelocks onto her forehead.

"Had to jizz on her, didn't you," Kimberly said, kneeling by Sucy's bed.

"She asked for it," Wangari said, suddenly realizing she didn't know where she'd thrown her panties. She checked the top bunk. "I mean, literally, she asked me to do it, like, in the pre-game. Nobody else in Luna Nova's getting royal seed tonight."

Kimberly shrugged and took Lotte's head in hand. "Hold still, I need this more than you do." She licked hot semen from Lotte's glasses with long slow strokes of her tongue, swallowing the master's semen one tongueful at a time. Lotte cooed and wriggled as Kimberly ate her fill.  
  
"Two down," Wangari said, stepping back into her panties (retrieved from Lotte's bunk). "Two to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to the ludicrous Chill LWA conversation that led to this fic.
> 
> Things I am pondering: limiting it to the four ladies I have lined up; if not, taking reqs for who else Wan-Wan should go for; and if I should post my List Of Vampire Rules As Pertains To This Fic.


End file.
